


Finally

by StrawberryLix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, but only kinda, kinda friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLix/pseuds/StrawberryLix
Summary: Minho likes Jisung. And Jisung likes Minho. So what's stopping them from getting together if it's not the fear of fucking up their friendship?





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short and kinda only a little fill-in until i post the next chapter of my ongoing fic, but i still hope you'll enjoy it

He was there in his arms.

His head rested on his chest, arms securely wrapped around his waist, a faint snoring audible. Jisung had fallen asleep on him.  
The TV was showing a program Minho didn't pay attention to, as he gently caressed Jisung's soft blonde hair. The younger let out a hum of comfort at the soothing touch, nuzzling his cheek further into Minho's chest sleepily.

Minho chuckled fondly. The boy had been working on songs for too long again and now exhaustion had washed over him. Not that it bothered Minho when Jisung used him as a cuddle-pillow; on the contrary: Minho enjoyed it thoroughly. But he would probably never admit that if asked.

Jisung always knew he could come to Minho whenever he wanted, it was their little unspoken agreement. It didn't matter how many times Minho seemed to push away Jisung's approaches of affection when they were with the others, Jisung knew that in the end he was always able to get the older one to cuddle him one way or another, and Minho let it willingly happen.

It was not like he disliked Jisung's display of affection, it was more that he didn't know how to handle it so suddenly. When Jisung got too close to his face he snapped away. When Jisung got too playful with his touches he shoved him off of him or pretended to ignore him.

And yet Jisung never stopped.  
He never stopped because he knew Minho secretly liked it. He knew he made the older's heart skip a beat every time.  
And Minho knew Jisung's intention, yet both of them kept quiet about it. They continued to live on this strange line between friendship and romance, neither of them moving further, even if it would be so easy to do so.

Or maybe exactly that was the hardest part about it. Changing things. Because who knew what was going to happen after that? It was exciting to think about and yet maybe just as scary and uncertain.  
Planting a gentle kiss on Jisung's plump lips, his forehead, on his neck; everywhere Minho could reach. His heart fluttered at the thought and he kept reminding himself of it every now and then, sometimes at breakfast when Jisung's hair was a mess and his face was bloated, and he just wanted nothing more than to kiss the sleepiness away from the younger's face. Other times at night, when he lay in his bed and wished Jisung would come and join him under the sheets in the darkness of his room, not thinking and pressing his lips onto him in a way to seek his always aspired attention.

But it never happened.

Minho always waited for Jisung to make a move, but it never happened.

The younger one stirred in his sleep now, shuffling around more; an indication that he was about to wake up. He lifted his head and looked at Minho, a sleepy smile on his lips as his tousled hair fell into his eyes. It made him giggle softly and brush the loose strands out of his vision.

Jisung had never made the final move, but maybe he'd been waiting all this time for Minho to do it instead.

He didn't need to think about it much before he had cupped Jisung's face and brought their lips together. He had heard Jisung's breath catch in his chest before he relaxed against Minho, sighing into the kiss.  
His arms snaked around Minho's neck and gently pulled him closer, their lips not parting even for a moment, keeping a steady and slow pace.

Jisung parted the kiss just for a second then, whispering something barely audible to Minho before he connected their lips again.

“Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> merry early christmas


End file.
